How Troublesome
by nFooo
Summary: He might love Earth and protect it, that doesn't mean he'll let weaklings push him around. After all, he is the strongest being in the universe. Of course, this doesn't stop his mother from sending him to high school against his wishes. Watch out Orange High students, crossing an irritated Gohan is not in your best interest!


''All right class settle down!'' glancing at the student on his left, Mr. Franz continued, ''this here is Son Gohan, he will be your class mate from this day forward. He obtained perfect scores on the entrance exams. Many of you would do well to follow his example.''

The student in question was wearing red pants, a long sleeved white shirt and a black vest. He kept silent through the teacher's introduction, looking quite bored.

''Nerd,'' exclaimed a jock in the back of the class, to his friends amusement.

''What was that?'' Most of the class was surprised to hear the new kid talk back. He didn't look like much and judging by his scores, many of them thought he would act like the typical nerd.

After a pause caused by the surprise, the jock replied, ''I called you a nerd.''

''What makes you think I'm a nerd? My scores might be high compared to yours but looking at you now makes me think my 7 year old brother would get higher scores than you,'' said Gohan while keeping a bored look on his face.

There was a collective gasp from the class.

_How troublesome, I really want to get out of here,_ thought the demi-Saiyan. _Too bad mother convinced Bulma to ban me from the Gravity Room if I quit school._

_Oh my God, I hope he doesn't get beat up too bad, he looks so cute too,_ thought a blonde girl named Erasa.

_Hehe, this new kid doesn't know what he got himself into, I'm probably the only one in school who can stand up to Mark. Well, me and Videl,_ thought Sharpner, a muscled blond wearing a black camisole..

_How troublesome, I don't feel like breaking up a fight, _thought a raven-haired girl sitting in between the two blonds._ First the Golden Warrior appears and now this, I should have stayed in bed._

On his was to school, Gohan had flown above a bank robbery and decided to step in. Not wanting to be recognized, he had decided to fight in his Super Saiyan state. After all, no one would make a connection between a vigilante with gold hair and Gohan, the new kid with dark hair and eyes. Imagine his surprise when he had arrived at school and heard half the students in the corridors talking about a ''Golden Fighter''. There had been a special news bulletin about him and gossip had spread fast_. _

''Now you've said it. Me and you nerd-boy, right now,'' yelled an angry Mark.

''You know, now that I think about it, not only could my little brother beat your scores but he'd probably kick your ass too,'' Gohan replied. A small smirk on his face, the arrogant Saiyan continued, ''I guess I'll deal with you if it gets you to shut up.''

''I'll be having none of that in my class, thank you very much'' interrupted the teacher before the now fuming jock could reply. ''Mr. Son why don't you take the empty seat next to Erasa,'' he finished, pointing towards the cheery girl.

Thinking the incident over, Gohan made his way next to Erasa.

''You and me Nerdy, after class,'' whispered Mark, running his thumb along his neck, as if pronouncing a death sentence.

''Sure,'' was the quick reply.

Ignoring the jock's further provocations, Gohan took his seat. He then turned towards Erasa and her two unnamed classmates.

''Hey, I'm Erasa,'' the fair-haired girl said with a smile. Not sure what to think about the events that had just transpired, she decided to skip the subject. She pointed her two friends and introduced them, ''this here is Sharpner, he acts like a brute but he's soft inside and of course you know who this is.''

The brute in question mumbled something that sounded like a greeting and the girl sporting two pigtails just scowled at him.

Realizing he was looking at Videl, a girl who he had seen at the robbery earlier, but not wanting to give any clues that might help her connect the dots, he feigned ignorance, ''I'm sorry who is she?''

This surprised all three teenagers.

''Erm she is Videl Satan, you know the daughter of **the** Hercule Satan, savior of the world and namesake of this city?'' explained a confused Errasa.

''Oh that big oaf, well glad to see his daughter didn't inherit his looks,'' joked Gohan.

To his amusement, Videl's scowl deepened, but not enough to hide a faint blush. It was Sharpner , however, that rose to the champ's defence.

''How can you say that about the man who risked his life against Cell, so we could keep ours? If Mark wasn't already going to beat you up, as a student of the Satan martial arts, I'd have to. Show him some respect,'' said the outraged blond.

Not wanting to antagonize his seatmates further, Gohan explained his thoughts, ''Geez sorry. It's true that he did risk his life at the Cell Games. I don't like how he acts though, abusing his fame and martial arts to promote his status. I'm sorry but I don't respect him.''

Hearing this, both Erasa and Sharpner looked dumbfounded, not sure what to reply. This was the first time they had heard anyone bad mouth the champ. Meanwhile, Videl had lost her scowl and was looking thoughtful.

_Part of me wants to defend my father and another part wants to join in on the insults. It's weird hearing someone voice my own thoughts out loud, _she pondered.

The teacher interrupted her reflection, ''all right class! Settle down and open your books to page 39.''

As the teacher's lesson started, the classroom fell silent. Some students were listening to the teacher, but most were day dreaming or falling asleep.

* * *

The bell had not finished ringing that Gohan was on his feet and making his way towards the schoolyard, eager to eat. He sat down on the lawn, in the shade of a tree and opened up the first of ten food capsules he had brought for lunch. With a wisp of smoke, chicken, rice and vegetables appeared on a checkered tablecloth. The happy chirping of birds could be heard and a small breeze was keeping the temperature cool. Sadly for Gohan, his moment of peace and respite was interrupted by three annoying teenagers.

''Thought you could run away nerd?'' spat Mark while his two muscled buddies snickered behind him.

_Are these guys for real? They seem like characters straight out of a cheap high school fan fiction, _mused Gohan.

''I'm sorry I don't speak Idiot, would you mind repeating that?'' taunted the demi-Saiyan.

Red with anger, the lead jock charged at Gohan, taking a wide swing at his face. Not only was he extremely slow to Gohan's Saiyan eyes, his anger made him predictable. Gohan easily side-stepped the attack and kept on insulting his aggressor.

''Where did you learn how to punch? Diet boxing or something?'' quipped Gohan, avoiding every punch and kick sent at him.

Seeing their ''boss'' getting toyed with, the back-up muscle decided to join in.

The first one tried to get his legs while the second one attempted to tackle his upper body. This was their famous helicopter attack and it ended with the victim hospitalized every time. Unfortunately for Mark, he lunged towards Gohan at the exact same time. With a smirk, the teenager jumped back and laughed out loud as the two grunts hit Mark. The first one swept his legs, causing him to rise up in the air horizontally, as if lying down on an invisible bed. A second later, the second of the pair crashed into him hard, sending Mark on a downwards spin. A loud crunch followed by a scream of pain could be heard as he landed on the ground, his left arm bent unnaturally. Gohan, still laughing, advised the two idiots to get the school nurse while he walked away.

_Well that wasn't all too bad, _pondered the half-alien. _Still, I hope that was enough to scare them away. Dumb thugs can be quite annoying when they won't give up._

Unbeknownst to him, a very perplexed Videl had watched the whole thing. She was waiting for the right moment to step in and was about to when the jocks tried to gang up on him three on one, but Gohan had taken it all in stride and had incapacitated his aggressors without attacking once.

_Just who are you Son Gohan? First the Golden Warrior and now you, that's two mysteries in one day and I don't believe in coincidences. _She got up and followed him inside, motivated to get to the bottom of this new mystery as soon as possible.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Gohan. Sharpner was still angry due to his comments on Hercule and decided to ignore him. Erasa was her bubbly self whereas Videl was lost in thought, sending suspicious glances towards Gohan every now and then. This annoyed him at first but he had taken to winking at her every time she looked at him. Needless to say, her embarrassed reactions were quite entertaining and the glancing had mostly stopped.

After a boring lecture, the bell sounded the end of the day. Gohan was once more the first one out of the class and out of school, much to Videl's dismay.

As soon as he was away from the public eye, Gohan turned Super Saiyan and flew to Capsule Corporation. Upon arrival he was greeted by two kids.

''BIG BROTHEEER! Today was boring without you, let's go train!'' cried out Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi. He was wearing an orange gi and had black spiked hair, much messier and all over the place than Gohan's own.

''Hey guys, I'm up for it, let's head to the GR, you can come too Trunks if you want,'' replied the older boy.

''Trunk's dad is using it right now, I don't want to train with him he's scary,'' whined Goten, a slight tremble to his voice.

Smiling, Gohan crouched down at Goten's eye level before speaking, ''you know, I am Earth's defender and someday that responsibility might fall upon your shoulders. We have no choice but to face our fears and surpass them. Don't worry, Vegeta might be scary but he's a good warrior and training with him is one of the best ways to get stronger. Soon you'll get over your fear and your Saiyan side will look forward to spars with him.''

Still unsure, but trusting his older brother, the young kid nodded once.

''Good, let's go kick Vegeta's ass then!'' Gohan exclaimed, making Goten laugh.

''My dad will beat you up!'' yelled the other kid. Like Goten, Trunks was also wearing a gi, his colored blue. His lavender hair was straight and fell down just above eye level.

''We'll see, we'll see,'' answered Gohan, wearing a confident smile.

* * *

AN: Hi this is my first story in the DBZ universe! I love Gohan/Videl fics, I hope you enjoy this one. Not too sure what I will be doing with it, we'll just have to see. Please review!


End file.
